


爱人 - Float

by Ada_Masure17



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Masure17/pseuds/Ada_Masure17





	爱人 - Float

金主 X 明星丨醉酒事件  
  
——  
  
刚迈下最后一级台阶，他身体一歪，就软倒进了身后男人的怀里。  
  
将近凌晨了，沿着幢幢高楼间吹来风有些凉，浮动在裸露夜领外的脖颈上，微微刺涩的寒意让他下意识瑟缩了几下，又往男人的怀里钻了钻。  
  
男人的怀里依旧如从前般温暖，热烘烘上升着的温度，让他有了这种回到被窝里似的错觉，本来就昏沉的脑袋又生出了一股困意，他打了个哈欠，把脑袋埋入男人的颈窝里，嘟着粉唇喊了声“冷”，双手更加扣紧了男人的腰。  
  
“准备回家了。”男人弯下腰，手臂穿着他的腿窝将他打横抱起向着停在路旁的车走去，低沉磁性的声音褪去了白日里的冷淡显露出不经意的温柔，带着热气似的落在他的耳尖上，“乖，小朋友。”  
  
“嗯~”他从鼻子里发出一声微哑的鼻音，双手攥紧了男人胸前的衣服，扬起脑袋蹭了蹭男人的下巴，甜甜地笑了起来。  
  
脑子里漂浮的醉意仿佛已被一杯刚被注入杯子里的气泡水，翻腾着咕噜咕噜地冒着一串串五光十色的气泡，一些破碎零散的记忆便混合着气泡里，随着它们升起、破碎，像是走马灯般恍惚在他的眼前。  
  
他没有醉，但是觉得自己应该要醉。  
  
他清楚地知道着，身处醉醺之中，他能自由地放下在人前的样子，放下所有伪装的坚强，放下所有“不在意”的在意，忘掉那些外界的流言蜚语，真真假假的是是非非，也能忘掉前几天与男人发生的争执……  
  
他有些混乱地想着事情，从男人的怀里抬起头，却一下子就对上了男人一直低头注视着自己的眼睛。  
  
车里开着的暖气很足，他觉得自己的眼眶边和鼻尖好像冒起了汗珠，黏黏湿湿又热热的，淌在脸上有些难受。车窗外漏入的霓虹灯光斑斑驳驳地印在男人的脸上，在男人深邃的五官上投下深浅不一的阴影，这让他有些看不清男人的表情。  
  
“你是不是玩腻了？”他很突然的开口问道。这个突然的问题，一时之间男人也不知道该作何回答，眼神微凝沉默着思考该怎么回答。  
  
而他貌似把男人的沉默当做了默认，沮丧地低下头，苦涩勾起唇角，喃喃自语般地说道。  
  
“也对，早就该腻了。都十年了，搞都搞烦了，谁还想继续啊……人都是喜新厌旧……人怎么都这样啊，表面一套，背后一套……”  
  
男人被这张开开和和，念叨的小嘴搞得有些心烦，尤其再加上这念叨的内容就更加心烦了，伸手扣住他的脑袋往胸口上一按，沉声道：“回家再说。”  
  
“我不！你就是！”男人的动作好像触到了受伤小受的痛处。他一下子就生气了，声音也尖锐了不少，一口咬上男人的肩膀，用手捶打着男人的胸膛，扭着身体想要挣脱男人的怀抱，连打带踢的。  
  
醉酒后的他丢掉了人前大明星的优雅与气质，娇蛮尽数暴露，任性地像个闹脾气的小孩子。  
  
面对这样的他，男人显然是有点招架不来，太阳穴上的青筋突突地跳着，紧紧抱着怀里胡闹的人，没有说一句话。  
  
不过还好，他也只是闹了一会儿就安静了，埋在男人的怀里呜咽着打着哭嗝，一串串泪珠从乌黑的眉睫上滴下，晕湿了一张漂亮的小脸，看上去好似惹人怜惜。  
  
“你们都不要我……都不要我……我真的不好吗？为什么你们都要离开我？……你们都不爱我了吗……”  
  
他断断续续地说着平日里根本就不会吐露一句的矫情话，纤细的手指揪着男人的西装胡乱地抹着眼泪，语调软得一塌糊涂，听起来委屈极了。  
  
“我的粉丝……他们都离开了，不要我了……我，我不如那些年轻人好看吗？还是怎么样？是这样吗？……为什么你们都这样，这么轻易就不爱了……”  
  
他哽咽着支吾说了一路，男人也静静地听了一路。回到家时，他终于说累了，在男人开门时只静静地窝在男人的怀里，抽泣着用手捂着眼睛。  
  
可在男人打开门后，他却一把推开男人，自己一个人往屋里摇晃着身体走去，连脚步都是虚浮着的。  
  
甩开脚上的鞋子，他走到客厅中央，宣泄般地喊了两声，却已经像是耗尽了所有力气一般，喘起气来了。  
  
“爱，到底是个什么东西？”他无声地流着泪，后一句声音却弱了下来，透着不确定般的悲哀，“我……不配吗？”  
  
男人看着他，脸上仍没有出现什么特别的表情，只是启唇说了一句：“我爱你。”  
  
男人的一句“我爱你”仿佛有着特别的魔力，他瞬间停止了哭泣，转过身两眼定定看着男人，眼睛仿佛在发着光似的。  
  
他跟男人在一起都十年了，自己还没到十八岁的时候就被男人给看上了。他清楚男人的为人，知道男人不屑于欺骗，更不会轻易的将情爱放在口上，除非男人是真的付出了真心，而且认定了这辈子就这个人了，男人才会这么坚定地说出来。  
  
所有的动心都是在日长月久中积淀下来的，一爆发便有山洪海浪，汹涌而至。  
  
在他的记忆里，男人只跟他说过两次“我爱你”。一次是男人把他从潜规则横生的酒肉场中带走的时候，另一次就是现在。  
  
“我爱你，我不会让别人伤害你的。”  
  
那时的男人好像跟现在也没有什么区别，同样的眼神冷淡、看起来深不可测，但是在他直直地望向男人的眼底时，却能发现只对他展露的那如同海潮涌动般的无限深情。  
  
他回过神来冲上前去，紧紧抱住男人的腰，抬起头近乎粗暴地用自己的唇撞上男人的唇。  
  
唇齿相碰，一股铁锈般的血腥味在两个人的嘴里蔓延，嘴唇上传来的疼痛令男人下意识皱了皱眉头，手上却仍温柔地顺着怀里小孩的背。  
  
“我好爱你，真的，我好爱你……lay，”他咬着男人的下唇不停地掉着眼泪哽咽着道，“爸爸，别不要我，我真的好爱你……”  
  
“我知道，我知道，”男人应着他的话，把他从地上抱起，打趣般笑道，“我已经这么说了，说了也哭，不说也哭，你还想我怎么样？”  
  
小孩体弱，很容易生病。即使是现在，他在发着自己的小性子，男人也没有忘了他光着脚踩在地板上很容易着凉，手臂用力抱起小孩，让他踩在自己的皮鞋上才继续柔声哄着。  
  
“你再多爱我一点，多爱我一点吧……”他黏黏糊糊地吻着男人的喉结，双手揪着男人的皮带，让自己能够完全贴上男人的身体，轻轻地来回蹭着，像只撒娇的小奶猫。  
  
男人被他的动作撩拨着有了反应，但想到小孩明天还有工作，现在又醉得神志不清的，在心里暗暗地骂了一句，直接打横抱起他向浴室走去。  
  
“爱爱爱，行了吗？先去洗澡，你明天不是还有工作吗？”  
  
“你不爱我了！”  
  
“没有，别乱想。”  
  
“你不要我！”  
  
……  
  
浴室里响起了哗啦的水声，不一会儿就飘出了几声轻细隐隐带着疼痛的呻吟还有压抑的粗喘，糅杂在水声中响起，在水声的掩盖下喑哑又暧昧。  
  
“爸爸……”他喘息着轻轻唤着男人，双腿张开跨坐在男人的身上，双手微微颤抖扶着男人胯间挺立的物什，有些坚硬而缓慢地含进身体里。  
  
眼前朦胧一片，浴室里缭绕的水汽混合着眉睫上的水珠模糊了他的视线，他看不清身下男人的表情，只能感受到男人炽热又温柔的目光，一下子就没有安全感，狠心咬了咬唇向下一坐后，垂下脑袋与男人接吻。  
  
他对男人除了那份炽热、充满占有欲的爱情，更有着那种如同孩子般对父亲割舍不掉的依赖感，这是在十年的相处中，生活里生出来的，早已经深入了他的血液里，成为了身体的一部分。  
  
“当初是你说的，”他亲吻着男人的眼睛，“搞了我就要对我负责，你搞了我都十年了，你不能不要我……爸爸，你只能是我的。”  
  
身体的相融让男人在心里产生了极大的满足感，但身体上的感觉却并不好受。太久没做了，将近三个月的分离，小孩又闹了两个月的脾气，男人已经快半年没碰过小孩了，想小孩想的身体痒的要命，怕小孩不开心就没有硬来，而现在小孩主动送上门来了，又怕太紧了，自己的鲁莽动作会让小孩受伤。  
  
进退两难的男人抿紧了双唇，蜜色肌肉上不停地淌下豆大的汗珠，双手揉捏着小孩雪白柔软的臀瓣，帮小孩放松着身体，忍耐得双眼发红。  
  
“放心，我是你的。”  
  
“爸爸，可……可以了，动吧……”  
  
“小朋友，别夹得这么紧。”  
  
“嗯啊……爸爸……啊……”  
  
浴室的水声又大了些，一直响了很久很久，仿佛下起了一场瓢泼大雨。  
  
许久，等到这场雨停歇，男人裸着上身用浴巾裹住浑身冒粉的小孩把他抱了出来，深邃的眉眼间养着情事后魇足的愉悦。  
  
小孩已经昏睡过去了。本来结束一次后，男人就想放过他，但小孩却边哭边闹地缠上来又得要了两次，最后昏睡了过去了才肯罢休。  
  
“拿你没办法。”把小孩轻轻放到床上，男人俯身吻了吻他的眉心温柔地低语，脱下鞋子上床躺到小孩的身旁。  
  
可能是感受到身旁一沉，他眯着眼睛翻了个身，滚入男人的怀里，熟悉的体温让他下意识勾起唇角，咂咂嘴后搂着男人的腰又睡了过去。  
  
“睡吧，”男人拍着他的背，低声柔语像是在哄小孩入睡似的，“我会一直在，一直爱你。小朋友，以后开心点。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
